Generally, some electronic, consumer, and/or computing devices, such as laptop computers, flip phones, and other types of devices that are foldable, may be designed with a hinge mechanism. For example, mobile flip-phones are a type of mobile phone that are generally designed with independent housing sections, and the sections of the housing open apart and fold together with a hinge mechanism. Mobile flip-phones are still prevalent and widely used, and features of the devices can include detecting whether a device has been flipped closed to initiate a device shutdown, or flipped open to initiate turning-on the device or components of the device. However, the conventional techniques for flip detection are largely inadequate for many styles of flip-phones, primarily due to the volume of space that is taken up inside of the device housing by the conventional hinge mechanisms and techniques. Some conventional techniques include using a mechanical switch to detect position and then open or close a circuit, or a magnet with a hall effect sensor to detect proximity based on the strength of a magnetic field. However, mechanical switches are bulky and difficult to design around aesthetically, can be noisy, and may be subject to a shorter life-cycle. Similarly, a hall effect sensor and magnet system can take up too much physical space in the housing of a device.